Caster devices are generally secured to tubular frame members either by one-piece or multiple-piece caster sockets or by multiple-piece expansion devices. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,260, 4,282,629, 4,086,680, 5,052,072, Des. 32,291 and Des. 26,112. A caster-stem or bolt, extending upwardly from a caster, extends through a sleeve and is either threaded into a conical expander or a friction grip ring snaps into a groove or the top edge of the socket.
In the case of merchandising displays as well as with other desired roll-about articles, special mounts or socket devices have been necessary for attachment to frame or housing members. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,428,123, 5,934,639, 5,503,417 and 4,086,680.
While mounting or socket devices provide a means for securing a caster to a tubular frame member, they can be expensive and somewhat time consuming to assemble and install. Even the one-piece caster sockets, on the other hand, may be less expensive and easier to install, but they may not be as reliable or long lasting and they add more parts to deal with in packing, shipping and assembly.
What is needed is an inexpensive, easy to use and long-lasting arrangement for securing casters to merchandising or product displays.
The invention provides such a device and method of manufacturing. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.